


Competing Advice

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Arguing, Caretaking, Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Mondo's sick. Taka and Chihiro both have opinions on what to do.





	Competing Advice

“Bro! Get up! You just need some brisk exercise! I’m sure trying your best will make you feel much better!” Taka shouted, nearly catching fire in his offense at the pathogens that had overtaken Mondo; surely they could drive them out together. 

“Nonononono,” Chihiro shook his head vigorously, putting his small hands firmly against Mondo’s shoulder in case he felt inclined to try to listen to the horrible advice Taka seemed compelled to give, “He needs to stay in bed and rest!! That’s how you get better…” he faltered slightly, uncomfortable with arguing, “We’ll bring him soup? And tea?”

“Nonsense! We can’t give in to illness!” Taka grinned, taking hold of Mondo’s hand, “He just needs to have enough willpower not to give in! His immune system will understand! Let’s go work out!” 

“No, Taka!!” Chihiro wailed, throwing himself on top of Mondo to sob over the utter absurdity of the situation. “You’re being me-me-mean!” 

“I’m just trying to help!” Taka objected, totally baffled by how he’d managed to upset the most sensitive of their triad, “Getting better takes effort. It’s not pleasant. But that’s okay. It’s like how the best medicine is bitter!” 

“That’s not true either,” Chihiro whined, tears soaking into Mondo’s shirt, “Good medicine is flavored and not bitter.” 

Mondo sighed, reaching up to rub Chihiro’s back with one hand and pat Taka’s arm with the other. “Fucking hell, guys. I’m sick and you’re the two falling apart.”

“Just tell Chihiro it’s okay and let’s go have a steam! We can sweat the germs out!” Taka perked up at Mondo joining the conversation; he fully expected his bro to see the wisdom in his methods. 

“You can’t go to the sauna when you have a fever!” Chihiro squeaked, even more worried about this than the other nonsense Taka was suggesting. 

“Okay, no more fighting!” Mondo growled, a bit irritated that he had to deal with this on top of feeling like death warmed over, “Chihiro’s right. End of story.”

“But bro-”

“What’d I fucking say?” Mondo cut him off, “I ain’t going nowhere when I feel like shit. I’m laying right fucking here. Well, I guess I might want a bath later, that’d be good. But mostly right here. If you wanna help, go make me some tea or some shit and quit making him cry!” 

“This isn’t how I was taught to deal with sickness…” Taka hedged, looking thoughtful. 

Mondo shrugged, “Chihiro’s smarter than us and knows about being sick, so we’re listening.” That was more relevant than the fact that Daiya would have told him to stay in bed too. If Taka’s family forced him not to take breaks, even while sick, Mondo thought it might be insensitive to cite having the perfect older brother. 

Taka gave it another moment’s thought then nodded, “Alright! I’ll bring soup and tea! Chihiro, I leave the rest to you!” He turned on his heel, then rushed to the dining hall to prepare soup. 

Chihiro went limp in his relief, then snuggled against Mondo before wriggling up to kiss his cheek, “I’ll take care of you.” 

Mondo kissed him back before succumbing to another coughing fit. He was glad they’d sorted out how to handle him being sick, but he’d prefer to skip the entire process altogether. However, getting to stay in bed all day and cuddle Chihiro might be worth the misery.


End file.
